


Burnin' For You

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, so sweet your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Leon's gone through life just fine not knowing who his soulmate is. Piers knows who his is and it's driving him crazy!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Raihan and Kabu, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myliesboundbythread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon wants coffee... needs coffee... and finds a cutie along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift fic specifically for my best friend, [Mi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread).
> 
> She's been having a very rough year, the last month being especially hard, so I wanted to write her a fic. But not just any fic, one that had a few of her favorite tropes (Soulmates and cafe AU). I know lately, she's been asking me to write more DNNZ (Leon/Piers) so I thought that would be the perfect pairing. 
> 
> I got some really great help from [Bina's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaBina)fantastic Beta'ing job, thank you again!
> 
> Near the end of writing this fic, I decided Mi didn't just deserve a fic, but art too, so I commission the wonderful [Fuyu](https://www.instagram.com/fuyu_tjondro/) once again! (The chibi at the end of chapter one was a complete surprise! thanks again for taking my commission Fuyu!)
> 
> I really hope she enjoys this fic as much as I did writing it for her! 
> 
> Mi, keep your chin up! I know life's been hard and I can only hope this will put a big smile on your face! Luv ya lots <3

Leon scrubbed his face with his hands. He looked over at the time and sighed softly. The sky was that light purple, nearly pink tint that meant morning was due soon. He felt so tired from all the paperwork he’d been doing. He picked up his phone from his desk and searched for any nearby coffee shops opening soon. He’d been up all night and caffeine would help him keep going. Leon yawned as he scrolled through the list, almost missing a coffee shop that was already open this early in the morning. Deja Brew Coffee, located… huh. Only a few blocks from his office. Must be a new place.    
  
He sat back and rubbed at his chin. He could use a walk right now. Peering at the paperwork still left to leaf through, he pushed himself up out of his chair. It could wait while he got himself some caffeine to try and wake up more.

Leon really,  _ really _ hated these all-nighters. He forewent his suit jacket as he walked out of his office and rolled his sleeves to his elbows. One thing Leon hated about his office was how warm it got.    
  
Stepping into the elevator, he sighed as the cool air hit him. Leon leaned his head back and closed his eyes for the descent. Recently, he’d noticed more paperwork involving soulmates ending up on his desk. It wasn’t like he  _ didn’t  _ believe in the concept. It was just hard to believe he had one when both Sonia and Raihan already found theirs. Or, maybe, Leon just wasn’t used to being the last one when it came to anything the three of them did. It didn’t help that soulmate marks were different for each set of people, and that they reacted differently to each pair meeting each other. Society was still learning what it could about soulmates and marks. One thing Leon knew for sure was that soulmates didn’t have to be romantically involved.    
  
Sonia and Nessa were soulmates and girlfriends, but they had started as friends. Their soulmate marks had been the first words they would say to each other. Theirs had been so simple. Raihan’s was more complicated. He wouldn’t know who it was until he touched the person, because it turns out not all marks are physically visible. That was the issue with the marks. You never knew what yours was unless it was obvious. Raihan only figured out his soulmate was Kabu when the older man had lost his footing on the stairs and Raihan caught him. The navy blue handprint left behind took them both by surprise, and they’ve hung out ever since. Their relationship was purely platonic.    
  
During that span of time where Sonia and Raihan had found their soulmates, Leon hadn’t. He didn’t see a mark of any kind whether it was physical or not. Not to say he didn’t have one. Anything was possible, after all. If he did have one out there,he’d probably never meet them.

As Leon stepped out of the elevator a song began playing in his head.  _ ( _ _ ♪ _ _ What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means, to be a joke and look...♪)  _ Maybe one day he'd find them, but not any time soon. For now, he really needed some coffee. Leon exited the building and let Charizard out of his Pokeball. Just because the coffee shop was close didn’t mean he wouldn’t get lost.  _ ( _ _ ♪I'm not okay… You wear me out...♪)  _ Better to be safe than sorry.    
  
He showed Charizard where the place was located on the map. His pokemon nodded, gently leading him to the cafe and keeping him from getting too distracted.  _ ( _ _ ♪You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed♪)  _ The moment he stepped into the cafe, he realized that the place must be pretty quiet. It was pretty early in the morning so the lack of music didn’t bother him. He had a whole song playing in his head anyway! Though, Leon wasn’t sure exactly where he’d heard this one before… maybe something Raihan sent him? He shook his head, approaching the register. The guy behind the counter had some pretty bad posture. That’s all Leon could really tell from looking at his back. That was Leon’s only opinion, and then he turned around.   
  
“Welcome t’ Deja Brew… what can I get ya?”   
  
Leon stumbled over his words. He shut his mouth before he said anything stupid and held up a finger to the man. Turning away, he gently pat his cheeks. He let out a deep exhale before turning back to the man again. Piers, his name tag read. Nice name for a good looking guy. The barista cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ah, sorry…” Leon scratched the back of his neck. “Can I get a large iced coffee?”    
  
“Sure thing.” Piers turned away and went about making the drink. Leon couldn’t help himself, leaning against the counter as he watched him. As the barista worked, he seemed to be swaying his hips to music. Leon started to hum along to the music in his head as he wondered what Piers could be possibly be moving to. As he was adding ice into Leon’s drink, Piers raised a brow at him. This made Leon tilt his head. He took his drink from the shorter male and paid for it.    
  
“Did I do something weird?” He asked.    
  
“...I…” Piers chewed his bottom lip as he hesitated. A moment passed before he shook his head. “Nah, jus’... ya were hummin’ an’ I wasn’t expectin’ it,” he explained as he averted his eyes.    
  
“Oh! Sorry! I hum without thinking sometimes.” Leon chuckled some. “I’m Leon by the way!” He beamed. Was that a blush or was Leon’s lack of sleep catching up to him?   
  
“Piers... But ya probably figured that out from m’ name tag…” he mumbled softly.    
  
“I like your name! It’s nice.” Leon took a sip of his iced coffee and sighed happily. “Wow, this is better than any coffee I’ve ever had! Family recipe?”   
  
“Ya could say that…” Piers muttered as he walked over to the little sink. He washed the dishes he’d just used and started to hand dry them. The air became thick with awkwardness. He knew he should probably get back to his office but something kept him from leaving. Leon cleared his throat as he tried to think of what to talk about. Just as he opened his mouth, the barista beat him to it. “So, what’s a businessman doin’ hangin’ around with a lowlife like me?”   
  
“I… you’re a lowlife? Could have fooled me!” Leon smiled softly at him, “I just… I feel like I should be here, you know?”   
  
“I know I look defenseless, but I promise I can ‘andle m’ own,” Piers responded. "Ya don't have t' hang around."   
  
“I didn’t mean it like that! I just… I want to get to know you. Is that a bad thing?”   
  
“What’s th’ catch?” The immediate response shellshocked him for a moment.

Where had that even come from? Leon had never dealt with anyone who had walls built up around them. The only conclusion he came to was that someone hurt Piers. That made him feel this really awful way. Not about the barista, just about whoever had the balls to hurt the guy. For some strange reason he felt rage and the urge to punch a specific person in the face. Even if he didn’t know who that person was. Despite not knowing Piers that well either.

He floundered before quickly recovering.   
  
“Arceus… who hurt you? And where can I find them so I can stomp them into the dirt?” he blurted out. This caught Piers off guard and it was his turn to stutter. “Seriously, I just want to get to know you… is that okay?” Leon asked gently.

Piers seemed to be thinking hard about it before he sighed. He nodded but quickly followed it up with, “Yer gonna regret it. I ain’t interestin’ an’ I ain’t worth yer time.”

Leon grinned at him as he finished his drink. He tossed the empty cup in the trash and stuffed a good-sized tip in the tip jar. “We’ll see about that! See you same time tomorrow?”   
  
“Sure, I guess,” Piers responded. “Next time get yer Charizard a drink too!” He chastised.    
  
“I promise I will!” He laughed and walked out of the coffee shop with his Pokemon. Leon felt energized and he doubted it was just because of the coffee. He looked up at Charizard. “Think I got a chance?” He smiled as his Pokemon nodded in response. Leon beamed and gently pat Charizard’s neck. Maybe it wouldn't matter if he never met his soulmate. Things were starting to look up for him!   
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
Piers watched the stranger leave his coffee shop. He didn’t just wait until the man was out the door, oh no, he waited until he was down the block before lifting his apron and screaming into it. “YA ‘AVE GOT T’ BLOODY BE KIDDIN’ ME!!!!”

His Obstagoon lumbered out of the back room, looking at him with worry. Piers let out a frustrated exhale before looking at Starchild. “‘m fine… promise.” Obstagoon huffed in response and he shook his head. “Believe what ya bloody want…” he muttered as he moved to sit down in a chair at one of the open tables.    
  
When Piers had hoped he’d get to meet his soulmate soon, he didn’t expect it to be today! It was bad enough that he suspected his soulmate might be some sort of basic bitch based on their taste in music, but now that he saw them face to face… he really didn’t know what to think. How could someone so successful… and so good looking, like music like that? Yeah, sure, usually it took people years to figure out their soulmate mark. Not Piers. Not when the music popping up in his head were songs he would never  _ dare _ listen to!    
  
He was quick to figure out that his soulmate mark was hearing the songs that popped into his soulmate’s head. So, how did he know the stranger was his? Well, the bloody git was humming the song that had only just ended before he entered the coffee shop. The song that Piers was  _ relieved _ to have stuck in his head. It was a rare moment of being able to have his own shite to himself. He seemed to rarely get his own music playing in his head thanks to how strong this guy's internal radio played! Because of that, Piers knew songs he didn’t want to know!   
  
“Arceus… if ya ‘ave any sort o’ sympathy for me, please…  _ please _ get this man t’ listen t’ more rock… that’s all I ask…” He groaned as he laid his head on his arms. He sighed and turned his head to look at Starchild. “An’ th’ bloke likes me an’ I can’t tell if he knows we’re soulmates or not!” he whined “What am I gonna do?”

Starchild rumbled at him and he sat back up. Piers pushed himself out of the chair and moved back behind the counter. “Right… jus’ gotta make th’ best o’ it… I suppose…”   
  
Not like he wasn’t already with the music that’s been plaguing him for years. 

Piers sighed as he looked out the front windows at the streets of Wyndon. Something told him that the stranger would be back again, just as he had promised. “Bloody git probably won’t leave me alone… jus’ like th’ bloody songs he gets stuck in ‘is ‘ead…” he grumbled under his breath. He leaned against the counter, resting his cheek in his hand, “Wonder ‘ow long it’ll take ‘im to realize we’re soulmates?”


	2. Going Stir Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers doesn't know what to do

The past week had been rather… eventful, to say the least. Leon kept coming back to the cafe every morning around the same time. The first time Leon came back he made sure to introduce himself. Now, Piers had a name to go with the face. A name for his soulmate. A name to curse when stupid songs played in his head.    
  
Like the one playing right now. Piers was trying really hard to ignore it as he cleaned the coffee maker.  _ (♪  _ _ I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love, and I know that it's all mine. ♪) _ It was one of the tamer songs at least. He’d heard this a few times in his life. Shaking his head, Piers sighed as he moved onto cleaning the counter.  _ (♪ Take me away. A secret place. A sweet escape. Take me away! ♪)  _ His eyes wandered over the clock and he let out a huff. Any moment now, Leon would be walking right through those doors.    
  
Despite how many times Leon visited by now, Piers never was prepared for it. The flirting always, always caught him off guard. He’d honestly thought that Leon was joking about wanting to get to know him better, because no one in their right mind would be that forward, right? Apparently mister businessman was, and today would probably be no different. The most infuriating thing was that while he was confident Leon didn’t know they were soulmates, he still wasn’t a hundred percent sure. Piers would find out one way or another for sure.    
  
Today he’d be ready to see Leon! He wasn’t going to be caught off guard this time! Piers had spent all of the previous night psyching himself up. He’d be two steps ahead instead of five steps back! For once, he thought himself prepared for when Leon entered the shop, but he severely overestimated himself. The moment his soulmate walked in, he froze up in the same way he always did, at a loss for words and already starting to make the other man’s drink. Leon always ordered the same thing. Piers offered to make other drinks before, but they were always turned down for an iced coffee instead. Leon was currently leaning against the counter, humming the song currently stuck in Piers’s head. Just like he always did.    
  
This was why Piers could never tell if Leon knew they were soulmates or not. He always came into the shop humming whatever song Piers gave him that day. Over the last week Piers had noticed a change in some of the music coming from Leon, more than likely due to being asked what his favorite music was a few days back. Piers had answered honestly, that he liked mostly rock, but punk rock was his favorite.   
  
Stirring the sugar, cream, and ice into the coffee, Piers lifted his eyes long enough to lock with Leon’s, and couldn’t help the slight blush that spanned over his cheeks. He looked away, cursed himself under his breath, and walked over to the counter, handing the drink over and taking the man’s payment. He could practically feel Leon’s smile even if he wasn’t looking at him.   
  
“Hey Piers! Slow today?” Leon asked. Piers closed the register drawer and nodded in response. “You never told me if you like it slow or not.” Leon smirked slyly and Piers nearly tripped over his feet. He caught himself on the sink and shot a glare at the businessman.    
  
“Do ya ‘ave any idea what ya jus’ said?” Piers hissed.    
  
Leon laughed and nodded. “Yep! It’s just you and me here so I see no harm.”   
  
“Don’t ya need to ‘ead back to work?” Piers started cleaning the coffee maker with more force than necessary.    
  
“I’m my own boss! I can go back any time I like!” Leon beamed. “Besides, flirting is harmless, right?”   
  
“Flirtin’ yer way o’ gettin’ to know me?” Piers scrubbed the grate in his hands clean.    
  
“It's what I thought might work best. Would you prefer to play twenty questions?”   
  
Was this why he had such an upbeat song stuck in his head? Because Leon had been excited ot get to know him better? Piers sighed and shook his head. “Sure… why not? So long as it really ain’t twenty questions. Ya do ‘ave to go back to work at some point.”   
  
Leon lit up. Arceus, he always looked so adorable when he smiled so brightly. Piers had no way to guard himself when Leon looked so bloody cute. “Really? Okay, uhm… your favorite typing?” He was like a Yamper.    
  
Piers pointed to his Obstagoon, then, “Dark. Though I like Poison-type too. What about ya?”   
  
“I don’t have a favorite, I like them all! They each have their own unique moves! They all have their strengths and weaknesses too!” Leon smiled, taking another sip. “Your turn!”   
  
“Mine?” Piers was taken aback for a moment. “Fine, fair. We’ve already talked about music genres… ya like ‘em all, just like ya like all typin's. Ain’t ‘ard to please are ya?” He shook his head and sighed, “I wanna know your favorite band. Ya ‘ave to choose one. None o’ this 'I like ‘em all!' shite.”   
  
Leon seemed to pout. “Aw, alright.” He shifted, idly sipping as he thought hard about which band was his favorite. Piers smirked slightly, drying off the grate and placing it back in its proper spot. He had to admit, Leon looked cute thinking deeply like that. Made him feel like Leon cared highly about choosing just the right band. “If I  _ have  _ to choose one… I really like Fall Out Boy. Rise Against is a close second.”   
  
Piers was genuinely surprised. “Really? Not bad. M’ favorite is My Chemical Romance. Though, Fall Out Boy an’ Rise Against are right up there.” He walked over to one of the tables, wiping it down. “Yer turn I suppose.”   
  
Piers could feel the other man watching him. He tried to ignore the way it made him feel, focusing on cleaning.   
  
“Was this your dream job?” Leon sounded nervous.    
  
He knew this would come up eventually. “Actually, no. It wasn’t. I wanted to be a rockstar. I can sing, write music, an’ compose all day, but I ain’t m’ Da’. M’ music didn’t take off an’ I decided m’ best bet was to open up a coffee shop.” He walked back behind the counter, “‘m at least good at makin' coffee.” He rested his arms next to the register. “What about you, mister businessman? That what ya always wanted to do?”   
  
Leon scratched the back of his neck and shook his head. “I was Champion for a bit, but then Chairman Rose did some sketchy stuff, and, well… I lost my title and gained a new one. It’s not a bad thing, I like making changes to outdated laws! Like how I’m slowly making Pokemon from other regions legal! The Alolan Starters were popular so I started there!”    
  
“What? Really? So Litten is legal now?” Leon nodded, smiling softly. “Well fuck, I ain’t gotta keep Slash cooped up in th’ ‘ouse anymore. Thank ya for that.”    
  
“You don’t have to thank me!” Leon finished his coffee and tossed the cup. “Your turn, and after your question, I’ll go back to work. I promise.” He grinned.    
  
“Only if ya bring Char his coffee.” Leon nodded enthusiastically. Piers eyed him before sighing. This was it. This was where he was going to find out if Leon knew they were soulmates. It might be a roundabout way of doing it, but… “Ya met yer soulmate yet?” He watched the way Leon stiffened at his question. He seemed to be thinking on how to respond. “Ya ain’t gotta answer-”   
  
“No… I don’t even know if I believe in soulmates... “ Leon interrupted, his gaze averted to his watch. “I should probably get going…” His words sounded forced, like he felt he overstepped a hidden boundary.    
  
Piers wasn’t sure how to feel about Leon’s answer. It obviously bothered even the businessman to talk about it. He wondered if Leon worried he disappointed Piers. Or maybe Leon thought that Piers might have a soulmate and he could flirt anymore? He didn’tlike the feeling that put int he pit of his stomach.    
  
“‘Ang on…” Piers scribbled on a napkin and handed it over along with the coffee for Charizard. “S’my number. If ya ever wanna talk more or anything…”   
  
Leon looked surprised, then relieved, and it made Piers regret giving his number away a bit less.    
  
“Th-thank you!” Leon pocketed the napkin and grabbed the drink. “I’ll put it in my phone once I’m back to the office! See you tomorrow, Piers!” He waved and rushed out of the shop. Piers pursed his lips as he watched him go. Shaking his head, he shouted into his hands.    
  
“Shite! Shite! He doesn’t know, fuck! What the fuck am I supposed to bloody do about that?!” He half growled out. Starchild lumbered over and hugged him. Piers returned the gesture and buried his face in the thick fur. “What do I do, Starchild? ‘m bloody lost. Th’ git don’t even believe in soulmates.” Starchild rumbled and nudged his phone. “Yea I gave ‘im m’ number… like that’ll bloody ‘elp…” The Obstagoon growled and nosed it again. “I don’t-” Piers cut himself off, noticing he had messages from Nessa.    
  
“Oh… ya want me to talk to Nessa. Ain’t a ‘alf bad idea... Maybe I can get ‘er an’ Kabu to meet up. I need all th’ advice I can get right now.” He ruffled the coarse fur. “Thank ya. Yer brilliant.” The Obstagoon purred happily as Piers started typing on his phone. “Hopefully I can meet up w’ ‘em soon… Dunno ‘ow much longer I can deal w’ all ‘is bad flirtin’...though I should probably take it as a compliment that he's tryin' so hard, huh?” He chuckled as Starchild nodded. “Alright buddy, let’s get back to work. This place ain’t gonna run itself.”   
  
He pat Starchild’s shoulder, watching him lumber over to the closet. He’d messaged Nessa and Kabu. Now the only thing to do was wait for their schedules to line up.    
  


  
  



	3. A Much needed Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers goes to Nessa and Kabu for advice

When Piers asked to meet up, he wasn’t expecting to be at Kabu’s place three days later. It wasn’t where they normally gathered together. He half expected Raihan to be there, hovering over Kabu, but he was nowhere to be seen. Even Nessa was without Sonia which Piers found to be strange. After sitting at the kotatsu with his two friends, Kabu and Nessa explained that they felt excluding their soulmates would help him feel more relaxed. They weren’t wrong and he did appreciate the thought greatly. Most of the tension seeped from his body.    
  
They took their time sipping tea and talking about daily life as a way to help Piers wind down further. He enjoyed days like this, where the three of them could sit and chat away the day, but Piers was here for more than idle chitchat. He needed advice before he went absolutely insane having to deal with Leon flirting with him without knowing they were soulmates. 

It seemed his friends could sense his lingering anxiety.    
  
“What's on your mind, Piers?” Nessa asked, setting her tea back down. “You know you can talk to us about anything,” she gently reminded, and she was right. When Jaxon hurt him ages ago, they had been there for him. Nessa and Kabu were his closest friends and he really needed their help right now.    
  
He sighed and set his own cup down, shifting where he sat. Piers worried the hem of his shirt as he looked down at his feet. There had to be a good starting point with telling his friends about finding his soulmate. Even though he wracked his brain to come up with something,  _ anything _ , he just couldn’t stop himself from getting irritated. So, Piers decided to start simple.

“I found m’ soulmate.” He stopped there because he knew that Nessa would be happy for him. Of course she was. She was already out of her seat and hugging him as she gushed about how amazing the news was. Nessa only stopped when he held up his hand. She blinked and tilted her head in confusion. “Don’t congratulate me yet… th’ bloke doesn’t know ‘m ‘is soulmate.”    
  
“What!?” Nessa stared at him in shock.   
  
“What do you mean, they don’t know? You didn’t tell them?” Kabu looked at Piers, confused.    
  
Piers sighed and rubbed his temple. “Let me start from th’ top. Bloke comes int’ the shop a week an’ a ‘alf ago. Humming th’ bloody music that I finally got into me own 'ead. Guy says he wants t’ get t’ know me. At this point, I can’t tell if he knows we're soulmates or not. He comes in every day for another whole week, an’ it drives me bonkers tryin’ t’ figure out if he knows! So I jus’ ask ‘im what ‘is stance on soulmates is. Get this. Bloke tells me he don’t believe in 'em.” Nessa gasped and Kabu groaned in response. “Ya see m’ dilemma ‘ere, yea?” He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
“That really sucks! That’d drive me to rip my hair out!” Nessa rubbed his arm in a soothing manner.    
  
“It’s been so bloody difficult puttin’ up w’ Leon's--”   
  
“Wait… Leon?” Kabu interrupted. “Tall, tan, deep purple hair?” Piers nodded and Kabu locked eyes with Nessa. Her eyes widened at first before softening as her gaze returned to Piers.   
  
“Oh Piers, you poor dear!” She slung herself over him. “Leon is such a sweetheart but he’s so naive sometimes!” 

Naive was an understatement.

Piers couldn’t help but feel a bit irked with the fact his best friends knew Leon. He’s known them for  _ years  _ at this point and he never once heard a word about him from them. Granted, Piers was pretty standoffish. It wasn’t that he hated people, if he did he wouldn’t be running a cafe, he just got anxious around those he didn’t know well. He was really good at hiding that fact. Still, the fact of the matter was that he could have met Leon sooner if only Nessa and Kabu had introduced them.   
  
“I can tell, I jus’ don’t know what t’ bloody do now. ‘ow am I supposed t’ convince ‘im that we're soulmates? Pretty sure if I told him straight up, he wouldn' believe me. I'd 'ave to prove it somehow...” Piers leaned his weight on her. “‘m jus’ so bloody fuckin’ lost, it’s ridiculous.”

The room went silent as the weight of the problem started to feel monumental. Piers had thought on what to do for hours. Arceus, for days even. He just kept coming up empty handed. Even if he wasn’t thinking as hard about the situation, it was obvious that Nessa and Kabu were. It’d be nearly an hour before someone spoke up.   
  
“I would suggest just singing whatever song Leon's giving you next time you saw him, but that alone may not be enough.” Kabu sighed some. “This is a tough situation.”   
  
“Yer tellin’ me… an’ he’s been textin’ me any time he can jus’ t’ flirt more.” He set his forehead on his arms on the table. “I jus’ don’t know where t’ go from ‘ere,” he muttered. He could hear Nessa and Kabu whispering to each other. If they didn’t know what to do, then he was just stuck with a soulmate who was oblivious to the situation.    
  
“The only way I can see him realizing you’re his soulmate is if you’re direct about it.” Nessa shook her head.    
  
“Is there any way you can overpower the music he listens to and make him think about your own instead?” Kabu asked. "Like when you first met."   
  
“Only if I spend the whole day b’fore thinkin’ about m’ favorite songs. Other'n that it's up t’ luck.” Piers lifted his head, bangs trailing over his folded forearms. “Why? Ya think there’s somethin’ I can do w’ that?”   
  
Kabu nodded, taking a sip of tea before he spoke “If you can set the music, you could make it more obvious. When Raihan and I spend time with Leon, he sometimes will hum something outside his usual music taste, so he obviously pays attention to anything you give him. To think it had something to do with soulmates this whole time...”   
  
“‘ve noticed that! Hell, he did it the first night he stepped int’ m’ shop. Hummin’ right along right as I started dancin’ t’ th’ music in m’ ‘ead,” Piers explained.    
  
“My advice is this. Next time he’s in your coffee shop, sing your own song and see if you can't get it to stick. Don’t do it immediately. Try to just work it into the interaction you have with him. You might need to do it a few times because the first time he hears you sing he’ll be too impressed to realize what was sung.” Kabu picked up his cup and smirked into it, smug over his own friend's talents.    
  
“I agree with Kabu. That’ll be your best bet to get him to realize.” Nessa hummed before smiling. “Also, I can tell you that Leon is genuine with his feelings. I know you’ve been hurt before Piers, but give the guy a chance.”    
  
Kabu nodded in agreement. “Leon is a ray of sunshine, but the man knows what he wants. Raihan tried to pursue him once but Leon didn’t feel the same way. He was straightforward with Raihan and they’re still best friends. If he’s flirting with you, then he must really like you. I’m sure you can see how meaningful it is that he wants you without knowing you’re his soulmate. So these are his true feelings, Piers. Not feelings influenced by the fact you’re soulmates.”    
  
Piers was silent for a long moment. Kabu was right. Leon wore his heart on his sleeve and what was Piers doing in return? Bottling up. Putting his walls up as high as he could. Leon really didn’t deserve that. He deserved so much more for all he’s dealt with when it came to Piers. He exhaled softly and nodded to Kabu. “Thank ya. Ya always know what t’ say t’ make me open m’ eyes t’ m’ own insecurities.”    
  
“Of course.” The older man took a drink of his tea before setting the empty cup back on the kotatsu. Piers laid back, touching the wall behind him. He had a lot of thinking and planning to do. It was really hard to concentrate when he had an annoying song playing in his head at the moment. What was this song anyways? He groaned in frustration.    
  
“Weird song?” Nessa asked.    
  
“More like annoyin’! Th’ fuck kinda song goes, ‘If I back it up, is it fat enough?’ the’ fuck are ya backin’ up an’ why does it bloody need t’ be fat!?” Piers growled out. Nessa started cackling and that only frustrated him more. “Don’t tell me ya know an’  _ like  _ this song, Nessa!”   
  
“I do, and I do!” She laughed and smiled at him. “You’re going to have to learn to like his taste in music, it’s only fair, you know!”    
  
“I know, I know… ain’t ‘Barbie Girl’ bad enough though?” Piers asked and Nessa only laughed harder.    
  
The rest of the evening was spent talking about less stressful things. Like work, and how business was going. Nessa was really making it with her modeling career. Kabu was enjoying his retirement and found Raihan hanging around to be a bonus. Piers had the same news as always. No, he didn’t try to kick start his music career again, and yes, the coffee shop was making money. They always tried to convince him to pick up his mic again but Piers had put that part of his life behind him. He just wasn’t cut out to be a singer.   
  
An hour later, Piers sat in deep thought inside the cab of a Corvitaxi. He now had a plan to get Leon to  _ hopefully  _ realize that they were soulmates. He had to admit he felt some anxiety about it. What if Leon hated him for it? Thought Piers just wanted him because they were somehow destined to be together? Years ago, he would have laughed at such stupid questions. But years ago, he didn’t ever want to meet his soulmate. He thought them disgustingly basic.   
  
After the taxi landed, he paid the driver and made his way back to his shop. Living above it saved him money on the rent he paid for the space. Walking around to the back, he unlocked the door and went inside. As he climbed the stairs, soft meows greeted him. “Yes, Slash, ‘m ‘ome.” He chuckled as he opened the door. The tiny Litten jumped onto his pants leg and shimmied up to his hip. He laughed as he grabbed Slash and cuddled him close. Piers kicked off his shoes, not bothering to turn the lights on as he flopped onto the bed with a grunt, cradling the Litten safely against his chest.    
  
“Ya think this plan’s gonna work, Slash?” he asked. The Pokemon mewed at him and he smiled. He closed his eyes, tired from the visit, but as he started to drift off, his phone vibrated. Grumbling, he fished it out of his pocket and looked at the text.    
  
**_**Hope your days been great! I’m sure you’re heading to bed now, so… sleep well! Have sweet dreams! See you in the morning! xoxo**_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers blushed at the text, covering his face with a hand. He quickly sent a “Goodnight” before pulling the covers over his head. “Arceus, please… please… let him realize… I can’t take this anymore.”


	4. Sharing Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon likes Piers and gets them lunch

Leon was all smiles and an upbeat attitude this morning. Any day he got to see Piers was a good day for him no matter what was thrown his way. Meeting the barista had been the best thing to ever happen to him. If Leon could keep flirting with Piers, he’d be content with just that. Even if the barista didn’t flirt back with him when Leon gave it his best shot.    
  
Leon had done his best to learn the path from his office to the coffee shop. It was probably the only place besides the Battle Tower that he’d dedicated time to learn the path to. Leon didn’t want to have Charizard out every time he wanted to see Piers. Leon was never going to live down his first visit, was he?   
  
Walking into Deja Brew, Leon beamed over at his new favorite person. “Morning, Piers! Lovely day today, isn’t it?"   
  
“Mm… I prefer rainy days but I s’ppose it ain’t all bad.” He was already whipping up Leon’s regular drink. Leon couldn’t help watching him. Despite the fact that the drink was so simple, the process to create it was mesmerizing. Piers’s hands always worked deftly. “So, ‘ow’s work been?” The question caught Leon off guard and he blinked a few times. Normally he was the one to ask Piers about how his workday was going.    
  
“It’s been… boring as normal.” He laughed some. “All the paperwork in the world to sign.”    
  
“S’that all ya do all day?” Piers raised a brow, stirring the iced coffee before handing it over.   
  
“Yeah, pretty much. My work isn’t very exciting.” Leon took the drink, paying as he normally did. Sipping the coffee, Leon started humming the song stuck in his head. His brain was really on a roll with the rock music today. Leon wouldn’t complain though. Just meant that all the videos he’d been watching at work were finally paying off! He wanted to like the same genre as Piers so he’d started listening to any and all bands in the rock genre, hoping that he’d finally start memorizing some. Maybe he could play one on the piano as a surprise for Piers one day.    
  
Leon found himself leaning against the counter, idly watching the gorgeous barista. The scrawny man was swaying his hips once again. “Yer work sounds as borin’ as mine,” he finally answered.    
  
“So it’s been slow today too, huh?” Leon put his cheek in his hand.    
  
Piers sighed and nodded. “Yea, but that’s nothin’ new. ‘ard t’ compete w’ th’ Battle Cafe sometimes. People jus’ prefer th’ premise behind it an’ I can’t blame ‘em.”   
  
“I know a guy-”   
  
Piers cut him off. “Nah, I don’t need ‘elp gettin’ this place out there. If that ‘appened, I‘d need t’ ‘ire more workers an’ ‘m barely makin’ rent as it is.” He placed his arms on the counter. “An’ ya wouldn’t want me too busy…” He leaned over and poked Leon on the nose. “... cause then ya wouldn’t be able t' flirt w’ me anymore.”    
  
Leon stared in shock and hopeful awe. Was he saying that Leon had a chance? He smiled softly even as his eyes trailed over to the window, twiddling his fingers. “You know, you never answered the soulmate question yourself…”    
  
“Does it matter if I believe in it or not? I‘d be bloody blind not t’ flirt back w’ ya. Ye’ve got a great personality an’ a nice look.” The barista shrugged and walked over to the broom closet. “I like ya an’ that’s all that matters.”    
  
Leon was blushing crimson now. With all his flirting attempts, he never thought Piers would reciprocate. The other man’s walls were through the roof… so what made him change his mind? Whatever it was had Leon very hopeful that something more could come out of this. His stomach was twisting in knots and was it suddenly hotter in here? Leon looked down at his slightly trembling hands. What if he messed this up? “Y-you really like me…?” was all Leon could muster to ask.    
  
“O’ course I do. Yer sweet, kind, carin’, selfless… Don’t think I could say anythin’ bad about ya.” Piers leaned on the broom he’d been using. “I don’t get what ya see in a twig like me.”

There was that insecurity again. What was with that? If Leon had to be honest, he really hated when Piers was so harsh on himself. It made that jealousy and anger return. That urge to hunt down the man who hurt Piers felt like running into a brick wall and before Leon could think, he was already complimenting Piers.   
  
“You’re just as sweet, kind, caring, and all that Piers! You’re a wonderful person, I couldn’t even begin to know where to start. Sure, you are a little twiggy, but you’re still really cute.” Leon slightly blushed as he spoke.    
  
“Back at ya, big guy.” Piers winked at him and resumed sweeping.    
  
Dear Arceus… Piers just winked. Leon found himself unable to think. How did he respond to that? Maybe it was a good thing that Piers hadn’t been flirting back with him from day one. Dude was a master at it. Get Piers confident and suddenly he’s a thousand times hotter. Leon closed his eyes and pat his cheeks a few times to try and focus.    
  
Leon opened his eyes and watched Piers put the broom away. Once he was back behind the counter, Leon reached over and caught Piers’s hand in his own. “You always blush so pretty…” he commented idly. “And your eyes are beautiful.” He realized he might be laying it on thick, but he couldn’t help himself. It seemed to be working with how speechless the other man was.    
  
He beamed as Piers tried and failed to say something in response. After a third failure, Piers huffed and playfully smacked his hand. “Ya should b’ goin’ back t’ work.”    
  
Leon laughed, “Alright, fine.” he backed away and started to leave, but paused at the door. “Hey... are you picky?”   
  
“What kind o’ question is that? No, I ain’t picky.” He crossed his arms. “Now, shoo. Go on.”    
  
“Okay, see you later, Piers!” He waved on his way out.    
  
“Yea… see ya…” Piers sounded disappointed, like he was upset about something. Maybe lunch would cheer him up!   
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
Leon came back around lunch time. He entered the coffee shop with a big grin on his face at the look of surprise that Piers wore. “I figured you’d like some lunch! I hope fish and chips are fine.”    
  
“Ya bloody git,” Piers grumbled. “Ya didn’t ‘ave t’ get me lunch.”   
  
“No, and I also didn’t have to get you this either.” He placed a preserved flower on the counter. “But I did.”   
  
Piers gasped and gently picked the Shadow Dancer Marcia up, and blushed. “Lee… this is beautiful. Thank ya.” He gently tugged Leon down over the counter to kiss his cheek. Leon froze in place, a brilliant red coloring his cheeks. He expected a completely different reaction but there was no way he was going to complain about this. This felt like more of a win than any other response he could have gotten from the shy man. He smiled tenderly as he watched Piers work the flower into the black strands of his hair.    
  
The barista was the perfect picture. Leon would never see a work of art better. He smiled dopily, resting his cheek in his hand as Piers took the food. Not allowing himself to get distracted for too long, Leon grabbed his own container and followed to sit at one of the small tables in the cafe. They ate quietly, making idle, flirtatious banter. Leon really loved this side of Piers. A side he thought he’d never get to see.

Eating lunch with enjoyable conversation made time sail by. Before he knew it, their food was gone and Piers was getting rid of their trash. Of course, Leon had stood to take care of it himself but Piers was quicker to that task than he was.   
  
Leon watched him dreamily. He just couldn’t help how cute he found the other man. Getting lunch had been a great idea, he should do this more often. There was nothing stopping him from doing it every day, he was his own boss after all!

Nothing could ruin this moment for him. Not even the song playing insistently in his head. _   
_ _   
_ ♪”Home in the valley. Home in the city. Home isn’t my way. Ain’t no home for me...”♪    
  
Wait, wait, wait… was Piers singing? Holy shite, he was! Leon was starstruck by the sound of his voice. Piers may not have been singing very loudly, but Leon was sure the music was coming from him. Wow, he had a beautiful singing voice! What was he doing running a cafe with a voice like that?

Leon didn’t think he could adore someone so much. His heart seemed to pound at the thought of asking Piers to sing for him more. Leon was so lost in thought, he almost didn’t catch something crucial.   
  
_ (♪Home in the darkness. Home on the highway. Home isn’t my way. Home will never be.♪)  _ _   
_ _   
_ He almost thought Piers was still singing.  _ Almost. _ Except the other man’s lips had stopped moving.

Had... Leon just completed the song in his head? That couldn’t be right, he knew _for certain_ that he didn’t know this song. How did he know a song but didn’t at the same time? None of this was making any sense! Then everything lined up and Leon’s jaw dropped as he stared at the man watching him.

No way… there was no way he was... He had to be imagining this, right? Everything made sense now. Why when they first met, Leon wanted to punch whoever hurt Piers. Why he felt so close to him despite hardly knowing anything about him. Why his heart fluttered without fail every time he saw or heard Piers. Why Leon wanted nothing more than to be close to him. To protect and provide for him. Arceus, was he really…? 

There was no other explanation.    
  
Piers was his soulmate.


	5. Panic Turns to Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Panics when he's found out Piers is his Soulmate, but things work out in the end.

Leon had been in such shock that he’d rushed out of the cafe with a quick excuse that was a total lie. He told the man he forgot he had a meeting soon and that he’d see him later when in reality, Leon just had to get out of there as soon as possible. He didn’t know what do with the information suddenly given to him. Was it really given if it wasn't asked for, though? It was obvious Piers was his soulmate! There was no other way Piers could be singing the  _ exact _ song that was in his head!

Leon had opted to not go back for the past week. He just couldn’t bring himself to face Piers when his emotions were all a jumble.   
  
Charizard whined, nuzzling gently to try and soothe him. He sighed as he reached up to pet the Pokemon. “I’ll be okay, buddy.” He couldn't give his usual smile . He didn’t know how to feel right now. On one hand, he was ecstatic to finally have found his soulmate and confirm they were real! He’d given up hope and there they were! Right in front of him!

But, on the other hand... if Piers knew they were soulmates, why didn’t he reveal it at the very start?    
  
That was Leon’s biggest hang-up. If not for that, he’d be in that cafe and embracing Piers right now, listening to him sing and laugh, watching him smile! Leon just couldn’t understand why Piers hadn’t said anything to him about this. Is that why Piers had said it didn’t matter what he thought when it came to that question about soulmates? That didn’t sit well with him. Arceus, Piers must think he’s an idiot. No wonder his walls were up so high.    
  
Leon put his head in his hands, wanting to cry now. He always did his best in everything handed to him, but there were times he messed up and looked like a complete buffoon, and it was the one thing he didn’t want to happen around Piers. The more he thought about the situation the more he started to realize he was upset with himself the most.   
  
He laid his face on his arms and whined into them. A rumble sounded next to him before a warm weight was on his back. He just wanted to stay like this for the rest of the day. To cancel all of his meetings and go home. But he couldn’t. The day wasn’t even half over yet. He let out a soft huff, reaching up to pet his Pokemon. For now, he’d need to set his feelings on the backburner. He was Chairman now and slacking off wasn't an option.    
  
Motivating himself, Leon sat up, grabbed the stack of paperwork to his left, and started leafing through it. His eyes skimmed the pages but his brain was still stuck on his emotions, something that seemed to be a constant for the past week. He growled in frustration before forcing himself to concentrate on the task at hand.    
  
Before long, Leon’s mind drifted to the tons of unanswered text messages sitting in his phone. They started as check-ins and quickly turned to apologies. Arceus, he never wanted Piers to think he hated him! He didn’t! Leon was just… hurt. Embarrassed. He made a fool of himself and was letting his ego get the better of him. But what could he do? He didn’t know how to answer anything sent his way.    
  
Leon went back to his paperwork, ignoring the anxieties clawing at the back of his mind and pushing back the feeling of dread settling over him to try and be a responsible adult. He hated feeling like this. It silenced the music in his head and he really missed that. Music would be a great distraction right now. He looked at his computer but couldn’t bring himself to search for anything to play. He didn’t know what he’d want to listen to anyway. Anything Rock or Punk would just remind him of Piers and his personal taste in music was just too upbeat for him right now.   
  
Shifting in his chair, Leon paused at a small ruckus sounding outside of his office. Charizard tensed up, growling softly at the noise. He pet the Pokemon to calm him, staring at the door before things seemed to calm down, and Leon slowly relaxed. He sighed and picked his pen back up only to drop it when his office door opened. The last thing he expected was to see Piers in his office. Leon’s heart thundered hard in his chest. He pushed himself to stand only for Piers to hold his hand out to stop him.    
  
The barista stalked over to one of the chairs on the other side of the desk and sat. Stared. There was a long, unbearable silence between them. Leon barely realized he was holding his breath, waiting for Piers to say or do something, anything. The scrawny man propped his elbow on the wooden surface before him, resting his chin in his palm. “...Yer right, yer job is borin’.”   
  
“Piers, I-”   
  
Piers shook his head. “If ya wanted t’ talk about it, ya would ‘ave done so already. ‘m jus’ ‘ere because I wanted t’ tell ya ‘m sorry in person.” He was sorry? For what? He had nothing to apologize for! “Sorry I wasn’t what ya expected. Sorry ‘ve been a pest…” 

Having Piers apologize like this in person hurt. His heart ached as he watched the pain that crossed Piers’s face. The pain he inadvertently caused by being so self absorbed. He wanted to do nothing else besides reach over and hug his soulmate.   
  
“You haven’t been! Piers... “ He started to get up again but a grip around his arm kept him where he was.    
  
“I was selfish, dammit. I was scared. I ‘ad no idea what t’ do t’ get ya t’ see… Arceus, ‘m sorry I never told ya, Lee…” Were those tears rolling down his cheeks? Oh no.   
  
_ Oh no. _   
  
There was nothing in the world that would keep Leon sitting now. “Oh Piers…” He skirted around his desk and easily scooped the smaller man into his arms. Leon relocated them to the little couch off to the side, curling up with Piers in his lap. He let smaller man sob softly against his chest. Piers was really clinging to him now. Oh Arceus, this was all his fault. He had his head so far up his own arse… “Piers, I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry. I was never mad at you. I was never upset with you. I was upset with myself.”    
  
Piers sniffled and looked up at him. He gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. “Wh-what are ya talkin’ about?”   
  
“You aren’t at fault here, I am. I was so upset with how stupid you must think I am for not realizing...”    
  
“Oh, Arceus, Lee! Is that why…?” Piers closed his eyes and laughed softly. “So ya never thought I was burdenin’ ya? Never thought o’ me as a liar because I didn’ tell ya sooner?”   
  
Leon shifted and pulled the smaller man closer. “I’m not going to lie, I was a bit upset you didn’t tell me…”   
  
“So, ya think if I ever once said t’ ya, “‘ey, I know we jus’ met but yer m’ soulmate! I know cause we ‘ear th’ same bloody music in our ‘eads!” ya would ‘ave believed me?” Piers did have a point there. Leon still felt silly for never realizing before that the music in his head was his mark. “Yeah, I didn’ think so. I am sorry for not sayin’ anythin’, regardless. I should ‘ave jus’ tried.”    
  
Leon shook his head. “No, I understand why you didn’t. I forgive you… I hope you can forgive me for letting my ego get the best of me.”    
  
Piers snorted and draped his arms over Leon’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t still b’ ‘ere if I didn’t already forgive you. Jus’ don’t blame yerself. We both made mistakes. It ‘appens, yea?”   
  
Leon nodded before huffing a laugh. “I should have just gone back to your cafe to talk to you. I was just so scared. Scared that you wouldn’t think I was worthy… that you’d think I was terribly stupid.”   
  
“Yes, yer terribly stupid, Lee. All b’cause ya couldn’t  _ immediately _ figure our we’re soulmates.” Piers rolled his eyes sarcastically and cupped Leon’s face. They locked eyes as Piers said, “Luv, I‘d be th’ stupid one if I said that. Feelings an’ emotions are complicated things. But not realizing somethin’ ain’t gonna make me not wanna flirt w’ ya.”    
  
Leon relaxed visibly at that. “I was being stupid, but even still you forgive me.” He smiled softly. “So… what’s the guy’s name?”   
  
“‘m sorry, what?” Piers blinked rapidly, confused by the random question.    
  
“The guy who hurt you. What’s his name and where can I find him?”   
  
“Oh, Jaxon. He’s tourin’ Unova last I saw… but if ya want t’ flirt w’ me still, ye’ll leave it bloody be.” Piers eyed him warily.    
  
Leon only beamed in response. “Sure, but I can’t say I won’t put a void on his passport so he can’t return to Galar.”    
  
Piers playfully slapped his chest and huffed. “Bloody bastard. Now, I better see ya at the cafe t’morrow or ‘m comin’ back ‘ere an’ draggin’ ya there m’self.”    
  
“Oh I’ll be there. But before you go, Piers…”    
  
Piers paused as he got up. His hand was still in Leon’s and now his eyes were staring back at him. Leon beamed as Piers quirked a brow. “Well… you’re my soulmate right? And I know that not all soulmates date, some are platonic like Raihan and Kabu are but-”   
  
Piers interrupted him with a soft chuckle. “About bloody time ya asked me t’ date ya. 'Course I'm sayin' yes.”    
  
Leon never felt a burst of happiness as strong as he did just then.


	6. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Leon have been dating for a while now, and they couldn't be happier.

Dating Leon had its ups and downs but what relationship didn’t? Piers didn’t regret a single day. He still had a lot of healing to do from his last ex, but he had a lot more help now. Being around Leon made him feel all sorts of emotions he didn’t know he could feel. Just thinking about what another day with his soulmate could bring had him smiling.    
  
They’d been dating for a few months at this point. Those first few weeks had Leon going all out just for him, despite being told a few times too many that he didn’t like all the flashy stuff. Piers wasn’t mad at him, he knew his soulmate just wanted to spoil him, but he didn’t need all the extravagant things to feel loved. He just needed Leon, a cup of hot cocoa, a couch, and an old black and white movie playing on the telly as they cuddled. Eventually, once Leon calmed down, those were the kind of dates he was getting. Those and picnics, which Piers enjoyed thoroughly.    
  
Leon had taken him window shopping a few times and even to a fair once. Both had been pretty fun too, and Piers wouldn’t mind doing them again. Right now, the current date was his favorite so far. Sitting on a beach in Alola, despite the sun beating down on him, Piers was happy. Not only was Leon and himself there, but Sonia, Nessa, Raihan, and Kabu were with them. A group date. Raihan tried to claim it was all Leon’s idea but Piers suspected that he and Sonia also had a hand in it.

As much as he normally hated sunny days, Leon tending to him was so worth it.    
  
His beefy boyfriend had made sure to get him an umbrella to both sit under and carry for him whenever they walked. Once Leon had planted it firmly into the sand, laying out a towel under it, he had helped Piers put sunscreen on. After that, Leon played some volleyball with Kabu and Raihan while Piers made idle chitchat with Nessa and Sonia. No matter what Leon was doing, if Piers seemed bothered by the sun he’d suddenly be there to readjust the umbrella or stand in the way to block the light. He was very adamant about keeping Piers from burning and he very much appreciated the sentiment.    
  
This is why he suspected Leon’s two best friends had a hand in planning this trip. Leon knew very well that Piers hated sunny days and the beach. When prompted as to why, Piers had happily explained how easy he burned and how fun it was to have a sunburn and treat it. The look of horror and worry on Leon’s face made Piers believe he wouldn’t ever see a sunny day or the beach ever again if Leon had anything to say about it. Friends can be very convincing though.    
  
With the view Piers had, he wasn’t going to complain. Whether Leon was playing around with the frisbee they brought, the volleyball, swimming, or even just providing shade for Piers, the ways his muscles moved had Piers mesmerized. How the fuck was he with a man so gorgeous? Why the hell had the fates decided he deserved this? Piers would never get an answer but he’d not complain. Maybe he shouldn’t question it. Even if he got burnt to a crisp, which he doubted would happen with Leon mother henning him, he’d never look back and call this a horrible date.   
  
Piers replaced his sunglasses over his eyes as he laid back. He relaxed in the shade as Raihan and Leon were flexing to show off. As indifferent as he looked, he damn sure was staring at them both. Raihan wasn’t bad looking but Leon was a god compared to him. Maybe Piers was just being biased. He heard Kabu settle beside him with a soft hum. Piers looked over at the older man and caught him smiling fondly. “Not gonna join in?”    
  
“I could, but then I’d make them both deflate. Let them posture. Raihan is just trying to help Leon look good in front of you.” Kabu smirked softly.    
  
“Boys bein’ boys, eh? Raihan’s a great wingman, ‘ll give ‘im that.” Piers sat up some and grabbed his water bottle from nearby. He took a drink, noticing how much Leon was grinning at his best friend as they chatted about something Piers couldn’t hear. “Wonder what’s got ‘im all smiles?”    
  
“You do!” Sonia piped up. Piers blushed and she giggled. “Never seen Leon so infatuated with someone! Also, it’s nice hearing him finally believing in soulmates. That used to annoy me.”    
  
“Glad t’ be o’ ‘elp?” Piers asked, setting his bottle back in its previous spot.    
  
Sonia’s second giggle ended their conversation. Everyone eased into idle chitchat or relaxing, and before Piers knew it, the sun was starting to set. It got dark enough that he took down the umbrella and set it with his bag. As it got later in the evening, their friends started heading out. Nessa and Sonia left first. One had been hungry and the other had been tired, which was which, Piers couldn’t remember. Kabu and Raihan left not too long after.    
  
It was just Piers and Leon left. He sat up and started packing their trash away. Leon helped him with a smile. “I hope you enjoyed today,” Leon said after helping him up. He grabbed the umbrella and frisbee under his arms.    
  
“I did, actually.” The look of relief that passed Leon’s face made Piers’s heart flutter. “Maybe I wouldn’t mind doin’ it again sometime soon.”   
  
Leon leaned down to kiss his cheek. “That makes me happy. I’ll make sure to ask you beforehand next time.” Piers felt Leon take his hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers and laid his cheek on Leon’s bicep.    
  
“Thank ya, Lee.” Piers gently led him off the beach. “Wanna grab a bite t’ eat or ‘ead back t’ th’ hotel?”   
  
“I think we should head back to the hotel and order in. I don’t know about you, but I’m drained.”    
  
Piers nodded and led them up the sidewalk. Their hotel wasn’t too far from the beach, so it was easy to get back to, so long as he kept his hand on Leon. Piers still couldn’t understand how Leon could get lost walking a circle. He used to think his boyfriend was lying when he said he got lost in a paper bag until he let Leon go to the bathroom and caught him leaving his kitchen. Now Piers didn’t take any chances.    
  
They easily entered the lobby before making their way to the elevator. The ride up to their room was filled with companionable silence. They exited the elevator and entered their room quickly. Once the door was closed, Piers collapsed onto the bed with a happy sigh. He could hear Leon chuckle from beside him. Warm fingers brushed through his hair and he soon found himself struggling to stay awake.    
  
“You really are worn out.” Leon’s voice was soft.    
  
“Mmm, part o’ why I don’t like th’ sun. Drains me.” His eyes were already closed when Leon gently tucked the blanket around him.    
  
“Don't worry, I’ll take care of you.” Leon kissed his cheek. “Love you Piers.”   
  
“Luv ya too, Lee,” he slurred, sleep starting to tug at him. That blanket of darkness and comfort became heavier the more Leon pet his hair. Piers could feel his boyfriend snuggled up against his back, and the tickle of light breath against the nape of his neck.    
  
Piers’s last thoughts were that he was finally safe. He didn’t have to worry about any more troubles in his life, even if they were as small as a sunburn. His soulmate would be there every step of the way, always by his side no matter what. At the edges of a deep sleep, Piers realized he felt complete. After all of this time, he found what he needed to fill that hole in his heart. Leon was home and Piers knew he’d be safe with his soulmate.    
  
Always.


End file.
